Alex Mercer
"I am not '''dead'. Far from it. Don't you remember? I have transcended Life and Death and NOTHING can stop me, James Heller!".'' -Alex Mercer. Dr. Alexander "Alex" J. Mercer, also known as The Prototype '''or by his codename '''Zeus, was the former head scientist researcher for the Blacklight project at Gentek. After learning that anyone working inside the project were being coldly murdered, Mercer tried his very best to run away from the city with a vial of his research, containing the Blacklight Virus. Cornered at Penn Station and filled with anger, he smashed the vial and unleashed the deadly virus into the surroundings, triggering the famous viral outbreak that eventually covered all of Manhattan Island. After awaking inside a Gentek facility with no recollection of his past, Mercer escaped the place and soon discovered his newfound powers and abilities, granted by the virus he unleashed. He began to utilize his powers to learn more of his clouded past, as he scoured all of New York for those responsible. Overall Statistiques Powers * Hyper Physiology: ** Virus Embodiment: ** Disease Mimicry: ** Virus Mimicry ** Disease Generation: ** Disease Inducement: ** Disease Manipulation: ** Infection Empowerment: ** Parasite Physiology: ** Poison Manipulation: * Artificially Enhanced Condition: Alex managed to absorb a series of genetically created viruses named the Forced Evolutionary Viruses, able to develop massive muscular upgrades and complete genetic control. Alex has shown zero signs of any secondary effects. While any agencies managed to do a complete analysis on Alex's FEVs, here are the known strains by far: ** Mariposa Strain (FEV-II): ** FEV Curling-13 Strain: *** Modified FEV Curling-13 Strain: ** EEP Strain: ** FEVS-006443: ** FEVS-006458: ** Virion Batch 11-011: *** Virion Batch 11-111: ** Imperiex FEV Strain: Abilities * Advanced Martial Artist: It can also be assumed that Alex took a great interest in fighting and martial arts, due to the combat technique he is able to perform as the Prototype. Due to the harshness of his early life, Alex is full of rage and a proven fighter even before becoming infected. * Doctorate in Genetics: His intellect and aptitude in science provided him an opportunity to go working in Gentek, the world's most known scientific company in biological and genetic research, as well biological weapons researching. Skills Techniques * Knuckle Shockwave: Alex will spread his arms and then clenches his fists so he can slams them both at full force, making an immense powerful shockwave that spreads all around him on a vast radius. This is enough to push away his enemies. ** Air/Aerial Knuckle Shockwave: *** Barrage Tendrils Devastator: * Ground-Shatter: ** Ground-Shatter Drop: *** Groundspike Graveyard Devastator: * Palm Slam: Alex will "push" in front of his opponent(s) with an invisible force coming out from the palm of his hands. A loud sound can be heard upon doing the technique. If Alex charges enough, the sound will be able to pierce through the barrier of sound (1,235 km/h; 1,125 ft/s; 767 mph; 667 kn) and the radius and length of the "force push" will be immensely greater. ** Critical Pain Devastator: *** Critical Death Devastator: Weapons Equipment